Central Anything Agency
( - 2016) Ethan Araya (2016 - 2019) Trucy Wright (2019 - 2027) Ethan Araya (2027 - ) |structure = Legal team: * Athena Cykes * Vivian Myers Assistant Branch *Iris Wright *Dana Araya Talent branch: * Trucy Wright Former members: * Maya Fey (2016 - 2019) * Dick Gumshoe (2018) * Apollo Justice (2026 - 2028) |dates = Sep. 5, 2016: Mia Fey is murdered Sep. 9, 2016: Phoenix Wright and Ethan Araya inherit Mia's firm Apr. 19, 2019: Phoenix Wright presents forged evidence during a trial and is subsequently disbarred May 3, 2019: Phoenix Wright adopts Trucy Enigmar, who retools the law office into a Law and Talant agency June 15, 2026: Apollo Justice joins the agency Apr. 17, 2027: Athena Cykes joins the agency July 20, 2027: Phoenix Wright is reinstated as an attorney Dec. 19, 2027: Apollo Justice takes a leave of absence Dec. 20, 2027: Apollo Justice returns to the agency May 20, 2028: Apollo Justice leaves the agency to stay in the Kingdom of Khura'in |status = Active (Sep. 2028) |residents = Maya Fey Dick Gumshoe Mia Fey Charley Larry Butz Ema Skye Turner Grey Pearl Fey Phoenix Wright Trucy Wright Guy Eldoon Alita Tiala Valant Gramarye Athena Cykes Apollo Justice Sasha Buckler Roger Retinz Dhurke Sahdmadhi Ellen Wyatt |evidence = The Thinker Glass Shards Receipt Newspaper Clipping 1 Fingerprint powder |links = Detention center Gatewater Hotel Grossberg Law Offices Bluecorp Phoenix Wright's bedroom Gourd Lake Entrance Criminal Affairs Department Underground parking lot Kurain Village Hotti Clinic Circus Entrance Hotel Lobby Main Exhibition Hall Mask☆DeMasque's Hideout Atmey Detective Agency Main Gate (Hazakura Temple) Hickfield Clinic Eldoon's house Kitaki Mansion Defendant Lobby No. 2 Drew Studio Borscht Bowl Club Solitary Cell 13 Sunshine Coliseum |area = People Park area }} The Central Anything Agency is a law office and talent agency specializing in criminal law located near People Park in Los Angeles, with the nearest medical facility being the Hickfield Clinic. The office consists of renowned defense attorney Ethan Araya and Phoenix Wright, teenage magician Trucy Wright, and rookie defense attorney Athena Cykes Secretary Vivian Myers. Founded as Fey & Co. Law Offices by Mia Fey, Ethan and Phoenix was given control over the firm upon her death, running it for three years as Central & Co. Law Offices alongside Mia's sister Maya. In 2019, Ethan and Phoenix was disbarred while Maya had returned to Kurain Village to take over her duty as Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. The firm was subsequently converted into the Central Anything Agency under Vivian's supervision. Seven years later, defense attorney Apollo Justice joined the agency. A year later, once Ethan and Phoenix regained his attorney's badge, he recruited Athena Cykes, forming a formidable trio of lawyers. However, the team would be broken up the following year, when Justice left the agency in order to stay in the Kingdom of Khura'in and run his own law office. Fey & Co. Law Offices During her career as a defense attorney, Mia Fey established a small law firm called Fey & Co. Law Offices. In these offices, she stored records of her investigations of Redd White, among other files. Fey also bought an old model PC, but she only used it for e-mail and nothing else. According to Phoenix Wright, who became employed as a trainee there, the firm made "a good bit of money" despite its size. In 2016, Mia Fey was murdered, and when Mia's sister Maya Fey stood trial for the murder, Wright took her case and cleared the charges against Maya and then himself. Wright then assumed control of the offices by Mia Fey's wishes, and the firm became known as "Wright & Co. Law Offices". Central & Co. Law Offices Wright & Co. Law Offices served as the base of operations for Phoenix Wright and his assistant, Maya Fey. Their investigations would usually start in these offices, with Wright bouncing ideas off of Maya and her providing little, if any, input that was not nonsense. Objects of note in the office include Charley the plant, which serves as a memento of Wright's old boss Mia. A film poster usually resided on the wall, of a film that was the first to make Mia cry. Wright intended to watch the movie himself, only to realise that the poster did not mention the movie's title and even Mia could not remember the title. Just before Maya left for Kurain Village at the end of the Hammond murder case, she put up a poster of the Steel Samurai and threatened to curse Wright if he took it down, although the movie poster did reappear to take its place later. Other items included Wright's desk, which was usually very dusty and Mia's legal books, which sat in a bookcase although Wright did not have the courage to properly read any of them as they "made his head hurt". The Gatewater Hotel could be seen from the window and usually the busy (and, to Wright, creepy) bellboy could be seen there as well. Central Anything Agency After Phoenix Wright was disbarred for unknowingly presenting forged evidence, he adopted Trucy, and later re-established the offices as the '''Central Anything Agency' and supported herself and Wright using her talents as a professional magician. Wright became a pianist at the Borscht Bowl Club, but was a terrible player. However, his real purpose at the restaurant was as an undefeated poker player in its basement. The agency was renamed as the Wright Anything Agency when the agency took up law again with Wright hiring Apollo Justice as the agency's lawyer. At this point, only Mia Fey's law books and her plant Charley gave any hint as to the agency's original purpose. A year later, Wright regained his attorney's badge and started practicing law again. Athena Cykes joined the firm as a junior partner, while Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright continued working in their respective roles. Wright retired the beanie he had worn during his disbarment to a place on top of a trophy. The next year, the agency underwent a crisis after Trucy Wright was arrested for murder and the agency was almost repossessed due to a contract Trucy supposedly signed for Roger Retinz. However, Justice proved that the contract had been forged and that Retinz had been trying to frame Trucy for the murder he had committed, thereby allowing the agency to continue to run as normal. Known clients